Kirin
Kirin resemble white unicorns with their horn and their glowing white aura. The name Kirin is the Japanese version of the mythical Chinese beast, Qilin. It casts a pure white "shadow" under it at all times. The Kirin can summon lightning to strike you, or the area around it. It is a very swift and strong creature and is known to quickly leap around an area, making it difficult to hit with larger weapons like Greatswords, Lances and Hammers. The Kirin's weakest area is its horn, where the damage is nearly doubled as compared to its main body. Kirins take only very small damage from almost any Element. Raw damage alone is often more effective. The Kirin can be seen in the Tower, Snowy Mountains, Swamp, Old Swamp, Battlefield, and Old Jungle. Trivia *The Kirin can no longer be fought in the original Monster Hunter because it was in an online-only quest, and the servers have shut down. *In Area 8 of the Forest and Hills zone, there is a Kelbi carcass. It is much larger than a normal Kelbi, and has an ear that resembles a protruding horn. This has confused many players, who believe that it is a Kirin carcass. The same carcass is also found in Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, in the Great Forest zone. * The mythical beast that the Kirin is based off of, the Qilin, appears commonly in East Asian mythology. *As with all Elder Dragon quests, Kirin Quests come and go randomly. *Unlike other Elder Dragon quests, minions will be present in the areas where you fight the Kirin. *Despite their small size, Kirins can be quite dangerous. *Kirin is one of only two Elder Dragons (the other being Yama Tsukami) that will not flee battle after 25 minutes, since it isn't able to fly away and will normally be killed too quickly. *When choosing a good weapon, bear in mind that the Kirin is known to jump in zig-zags a lot. This makes it slightly harder for Large Sword users or Hammer users. *A good weapon to use against a Kirin would be SnS as they have the ability to guard and are agile like the Kirin. Also, it seems as if they cut better (ex. when a LS might bounce, an SnS won't), which is useful as the Kirin's body deflects most hits. Bear in mind, however, that the sharper a weapon is, the more damage it does. *Using Pellet S on a Kirin is also very effective as the pellets have somewhat of a homing capability and usually head for it's horn. *If the Kirin calls out and stands on its two hind legs, then it is summoning a lightning bolt above you. When there is a white shadow underneath you, dodge. Also, this attack has a high chance of paralyzing most hunters. MHFU Armor Skills =Polls= Kirin: Difficulty? 5 4 3 2 1 Kirin - Badass Meter: 5 4 3 2 1 Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis